


Due padri per John

by mikimac



Series: Le linee del destino (portano tutte a te) [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Corporal Punishment, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Britannia. Sassoni e Britanni sono in lotta per il controllo dell'isola. Sherlock è un britanno e John è un Sassone, ma nessuno dei due lo sa. Loro sanno solo di amarsi, anche se è proibito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un figlio per Mycroft

**Author's Note:**

> Ed eccoci ancora in Britannia.  
> Siamo nel V-VI secolo d.C.  
> L’impero romano è caduto e la Britannia, come il resto dell’Europa, si trova in balia delle sue rovine.  
> Tanti sono i popoli che si spostano da una parte all’altra senza più controllo.  
> I Sassoni arrivano in Britannia e hanno diversi scontri con gli abitanti autoctoni, prima di fondersi con loro (almeno secondo alcune teorie, che vanno bene per la mia storia).  
> Dato che Sherlock e John sono inglesi, mi sembra giusto continuare ad ambientare le storie nel loro paese d’origine.  
> Grazie a tutti quelli che stiano leggendo questa serie.  
> So che forse è composta da storie un po’ “strane”, però spero che vi continuino a piacere.
> 
> Naturalmente i personaggi non mi appartengono, tutto quello che scrivo non ha scopo di lucro e se doveste trovare qualche somiglianza con altre fan fiction sarebbe davvero involontario.
> 
> Buona lettura!

L’impero romano era caduto, facendo precipitare nel caos l’intera Europa.

La Britannia era ai confini dell’impero, ma risentì comunque della mancanza di un’autorità centrale.

Le popolazioni si spostavano da una parte all’altra, non più contenute dall’esercito dell’aquila.

I popoli si scontravano per il controllo del territorio.

La Britannia era stata invasa dai Sassoni.

Gli scontri fra Britanni e Sassoni erano stati sanguinosi, ma sembrava che avessero trovato una specie di tregua.

Ognuno si era attestato in certi territori e si cercava di evitare lo scontro.

 

 

Il bosco era tranquillo e silenzioso.

Si sentivano solo gli uccelli cantare e il verso di qualche animale.

Mycroft era un giovane britanno di diciannove anni, alto, moro e magro, con gli occhi azzurri.

Era stato lontano dal villaggio per una battuta di caccia.

Essendo il figlio del capo, cominciava a sentire gravare su di sé il peso del potere che un giorno avrebbe dovuto gestire.

Le battute di caccia in solitario gli permettevano di riflettere con calma e di non farsi influenzare dalle opinioni degli altri.

Si era fermato in riva ad un ruscello, che attraversava il bosco, per mangiare qualcosa, prima di percorrere l’ultimo tratto che lo avrebbe riportato dalla sua gente.

Il cavallo brucava l’erba, muovendosi tranquillamente vicino al padrone.

Il primo urlo fece alzare la testa di scatto sia all’uomo che al cavallo.

Il secondo grido fece nitrire il cavallo nervosamente.

Mycroft si portò velocemente accanto al proprio destriero, accarezzandolo e sussurrandogli parole dolci per tranquillizzarlo, mentre i suoi sensi erano tutti focalizzati a cercare di capire cosa stesse accadendo.

Le urla erano di una donna, ma si sentivano anche risate di ragazzi e il nitrito di cavalli.

Provenivano dalla pianura che si era lasciato alle spalle per addentrarsi al riparo, sicuro e fresco, del boschetto.

Mycroft montò a cavallo e sguainò la spada, pronto al combattimento.

Arrivato al limitare del bosco, si trovò davanti uno spettacolo che gli fece gelare il sangue.

Sherrinford, il fratello diciasettenne di Mycroft, ed alcuni suoi amici stavano inseguendo una donna sassone.

La donna stringeva in braccio un bambino urlante e correva, cercando di arrivare al bosco, dove credeva di potersi mettere al sicuro dai suoi inseguitori.

I quattro ragazzi, però, erano a cavallo e l’avevano accerchiata.

“Dove credi di andare cagna sassone?” urlava Sherrinford, deridendo la donna.

“Avanti che ci divertiamo!” ghignò uno degli altri ragazzi.

Mycroft, rinfoderata la spada, uscì dal boschetto e si diresse rapidamente verso i ragazzi:

“Che cosa state facendo! – urlò furioso – Lasciate stare quella donna!”

I quattro ragazzi britanni si voltarono di scatto verso il nuovo arrivato.

La donna sassone cadde a terra, sfinita, cercando di proteggere il bambino con il proprio corpo.

Sherrinford si fece livido in volto:

“È una nemica che sta attraversando il nostro territorio. – sibilò, irato, al fratello maggiore – Non possiamo permettere che ci invadano senza reagire.”

Mycroft scese da cavallo, cercando di soccorrere la donna sassone:

“Chi ci sta invadendo? – ringhiò furibondo – Una donna con un lattante? Sono questi i nemici che riesci ad affrontare, Sherrinford? Hai riportato una grande vittoria, congratulazioni!”

Mycroft era arrivato a fianco della donna e vide che era ferita gravemente ad un fianco.

Il piccolo bambino biondo strillava e si stringeva alla madre.

La donna sassone sussurrò qualcosa che Mycroft non riuscì a capire.

Dagli occhi imploranti e dal tono supplice, l’uomo pensò che gli stesse chiedendo pietà per il suo bambino.

“Non ti preoccupare. – le mormorò Mycroft con un sorriso – Andrà tutto bene. Ti rimetterai e potrai tornare da tuo marito con tuo figlio.”

Anche la donna non capì cosa le avesse detto quel giovane uomo moro, ma il tono era stato gentile.

Gli sorrise e spirò.

Il bambino smise di strillare, come se avesse capito che fosse accaduto qualcosa di grave.

Mycroft tolse dolcemente il bambino dalle braccia della donna per controllare le sue funzioni vitali.

Con un sospiro constatò che non ci fosse più nulla da fare.

Il piccolo era seduto sull’erba verde e guardava Mycroft con occhi di un azzurro intenso, ancora rossi per le lacrime versate.

Aveva un dito pollice in bocca, mentre con l’altra mano si tormentava un ciuffetto di capelli sotto l’orecchio e tirava su con il naso, in attesa che qualcuno facesse qualcosa per lui.

“Scendete da cavallo e seppellite questa povera donna vicino al torrente che c’è nel bosco. – ordinò Mycroft in tono teso – Non vi azzardate a mancare di rispetto al suo cadavere. Oggi vi siete comportati già abbastanza come delle bestie, non fatemi pentire per quello che sto per fare.”

“E cosa staresti per fare?” sbottò Sherrinford in tono di sfida.

Mycroft si alzò e fissò gli occhi in quelli del fratello.

Il suo sguardo era gelido ed il tono della voce tagliente:

“Sto per coprire la vostra barbarie. – disse Mycroft – Seppellite il cadavere e fate sparire il carro su cui viaggiava la donna. Perché viaggiava su un carro, giusto? Non era certo a piedi con un bambino piccolo.”

Sherrinford grugnì qualcosa che doveva essere una risposta affermativa.

“Diremo che abbiamo trovato la donna ed il suo carro già distrutti. – proseguì Mycroft – Non sappiamo chi siano gli animali che abbiano aggredito una donna sola con un infante.”

“Lei era …” iniziò a difendersi Sherrinford, ma lo sguardo furioso di Mycroft lo bloccò.

Sherrinford divenne rosso per la rabbia.

Mycroft non poteva trattarlo così davanti ai suoi amici.

“Fate quello che vi ho detto. – ribadì gelido il fratello maggiore – A parte noi cinque, nessuno saprà la verità su quello che è accaduto qui, oggi. Lo faccio per voi. Perché nessuno sappia quanto siate stati vigliacchi e stupidi.”

“Cosa ne farai del piccolo bastardo sassone?” chiese Sherrinford con arroganza.

Mycroft si chinò e prese in braccio il piccolo:

“Lo adotterò. – rispose – Tu lo hai privato della sua famiglia e sarò io ad allevarlo, come se fosse uno di noi.”

Il piccolo sassone si aggrappò con un braccino al collo di Mycroft, mentre continuava a tenere il pollice in bocca.

Mugolò qualcosa che Mycroft non riuscì a capire ed avvicinò la fronte a quella dell’uomo.

Mycroft gli sorrise dolcemente ed il piccolo ricambiò il sorriso, con un singhiozzo.

Sembrava che lo spavento fosse passato e che si fidasse ciecamente dell’uomo che lo stringeva a sé.

Mycroft gli accarezzò la testa, teneramente, e salì sul cavallo.

Mise il bambino davanti a sé e si voltò verso il fratello minore:

“Sherrinford, non farmi pentire di non averti riempito di botte per la stupidaggine che hai appena fatto.”

Mycroft girò il cavallo e partì al trotto, diretto al villaggio.

Sherrinford, sempre più rosso di rabbia, giurò a se stesso che, un giorno, Mycroft avrebbe pagato per l’affronto che gli aveva appena fatto subire.

 

 

Durante la cavalcata, Mycroft stringeva il piccolo con un braccio, in modo che non cadesse da cavallo.

Cercava di non andare troppo veloce, ma l’aria arrivava in faccia al bambino, facendogli socchiudere gli occhi e scompigliandogli i capelli biondi.

Mycroft sentì il piccolo ridere divertito e sorrise.

Arrivato al villaggio, andò direttamente alla propria capanna.

La madre ed il padre uscirono dalla loro abitazione e lo raggiunsero, incuriositi dalla presenza del bambino.

“Caro, dove hai trovato questo piccolo frugoletto?” chiese Eileen, prendendo in braccio il piccolo.

“Qualcuno ha attaccato la madre, che stava attraversando le nostre terre con un carro. – rispose Mycroft – La donna è stata assassinata ed il piccolo è stato abbandonato fra le sue braccia. Sarebbe morto, se non lo avessi preso con me.”

Eileen strinse a sé il piccolo, in un abbraccio dolce e protettivo:

“Povero tesoro. – sussurrò in tono addolorato – Così piccolo e già privato dei tuoi genitori.”

“Non ci sono tracce del padre o degli assalitori?” domandò Wilfred in tono secco.

“No, padre. – rispose Mycroft, scendendo da cavallo – La donna viaggiava sola ed abbiamo trovato il carro già distrutto.”

“Abbiamo?” ripeté Wilfred, alzando un sopracciglio in modo interrogativo.

“Prima di trovare la donna assassinata ho incontrato Sherrinford ed i suoi amici. – spiegò Mycroft – Li ho lasciati a seppellire il corpo della madre ed a recuperare le cose del piccolo.”

Wilfred studiò l’espressione del figlio maggiore.

Non disse e non chiese altro, ma Mycroft capì perfettamente che non era stato convinto dalla sua spiegazione.

Il bambino iniziò a lamentarsi ed a piagnucolare:

“Ha fame. – disse Eileen – Ho già preparato la cena per Sherlock, posso dargli la stessa cosa da mangiare. Sarà bello vederli crescere insieme, non credi?”

“Ho deciso che lo alleverò io. – la informò Mycroft – Voi avete già Sherlock di cui occuparvi.”

“Vuoi crescere un bambino senza avere una sposa? – domandò la madre, sorpresa – Un piccolo ha bisogno di entrambi i genitori, lascia che lo teniamo noi.”

“Lo alleverà Mycroft.” sentenziò Wilfred, in tono deciso e senza aggiungere altro.

La moglie guardò il marito che rientrava nella loro capanna, ma non osò discutere.

“Se avrai bisogno, sai che ti aiuterò sempre.” disse rivolta al figlio.

Mycroft prese il piccolo dalle braccia della madre.

“Lo so, madre, grazie.”

La donna osservò il figlio maggiore, mentre sorrideva ed accarezzava il piccolo per rassicurarlo.

“Come lo chiamerai?” domandò, sorridendo teneramente a quello strano comportamento dolce del figlio.

“Lo chiamerò John.” rispose Mycroft.

Con il bimbo stretto in braccio entrò nella sua casa.

Non sarebbe più stato solo.

Ora aveva qualcuno di cui prendersi cura.

 

 

Gli anni passavano.

Sherlock e John stavano crescendo insieme.

Inseparabili.

Erano coetanei e vivevano la loro vita praticamente in simbiosi.

Sherlock riusciva sempre a trascinare John nelle sue avventure.

Ed a farlo finire nei guai.

Sherlock era il figlio minore del capo, nato quando i genitori pensavano che non avrebbero più avuto figli, quindi era decisamente viziato.

I genitori gli lasciavano fare quello che voleva e gli perdonavano ogni pasticcio che combinava.

Mycroft era meno tenero con John e lo puniva ogni volta che finiva nei guai.

Così, capitava spesso che John finisse segregato in casa con il padre, senza poter stare con Sherlock.

Il fatto che John venisse castigato, faceva sì che anche Sherlock fosse indirettamente punito e cercasse di essere un po’ più prudente, ma molto spesso si faceva trascinare dalla propria impulsività e l’amico non riusciva a fermarlo.

Sherrinford, da parte sua, detestava entrambi i ragazzi.

Era geloso di Sherlock e delle attenzioni che i genitori gli rivolgevano.

Per John provava sentimenti contrastanti.

Da una parte, John era la testimonianza vivente del suo più grande sbaglio e lo odiava.

D’altra parte, Sherrinford si ricordava del mondo delle anime e di amare John.

Lo voleva.

Ad ogni costo.

John, però, era sempre attratto da Sherlock.

E questo non faceva altro che aumentare l’ostilità di Sherrinford verso Sherlock e John.

 

 

I due ragazzi avevano diciotto anni.

Era il giorno del compleanno di Sherlock ed erano usciti a caccia insieme.

Erano partiti all’alba e avevano trascorso la mattina ad inseguire un cinghiale.

Alla fine erano riusciti ad ucciderlo, lo avevano diviso in pezzi e caricato sui loro cavalli.

“Che ne dici se ci fermiamo al laghetto a fare il bagno?” chiese Sherlock con un sorriso malizioso.

“Direi che abbiamo tempo, prima di tornare al villaggio.” rispose John.

“L’ultimo che arriva paga pegno!” esclamò Sherlock con un ghigno e lanciò il cavallo al galoppo.

“Ehi, non è valido! – protestò John – Sei partito senza aspettare!”

Sherlock non gli rispose, perché era già diversi metri avanti.

John montò sul cavallo con un sospiro.

Sapeva che gli sarebbe toccato pagare pegno.

Quando John arrivò al laghetto, il cavallo di Sherlock stava brucando l’erba, indolente.

Di Sherlock non c’era traccia.

John scese da cavallo e si guardò intorno.

Sherlock non aveva tanto vantaggio, quindi non poteva essersi nascosto chissà dove.

John notò i suoi abiti sparsi vicino alla riva del laghetto.

Quindi, Sherlock era già nudo, nascosto da qualche parte.

Forse era già in acqua.

C’erano diverse rocce dietro le quali poteva celarsi, senza essere visto dalla riva.

Conoscendo Sherlock ed il suo strano senso dell’umorismo, John si spogliò con circospezione, poi si diresse al laghetto ed entrò in acqua.

Era calda.

Per quanto fossero in pieno inverno, quella fonte aveva acqua sempre calda ed era piacevole immergersi.

John rabbrividì per il freddo ed entrò velocemente in acqua.

Si era appena immerso fino al collo, quando due mani lo afferrarono saldamente per i fianchi e lo trascinarono sotto la superficie dell’acqua.

John riuscì a prendere fiato ed aprì gli occhi.

Si trovò davanti il viso ghignante di Sherlock, con i capelli neri che fluttuavano, sparsi casualmente in acqua.

John non fece in tempo a reagire in alcun modo, che si trovò le labbra di Sherlock sulle proprie.

John chiuse gli occhi, aprendo leggermente le labbra e lasciando che la lingua di Sherlock invadesse la sua bocca, famelica ed impetuosa.

Il bacio sapeva di acqua calda e dolce.

John e Sherlock si erano riconosciuti praticamente fin da bambini.

Avevano tentato di reprimere i sentimenti che sentivano l’uno per l’altro.

Per quanto ne sapevano loro, John era figlio del fratello maggiore di Sherlock.

Erano zio e nipote.

Essere innamorati era un grave peccato.

Soprattutto perché le relazioni fra uomini erano considerate contro natura.

Questo, però, non era riuscito ad impedire loro di amarsi ugualmente.

Profondamente ed intensamente.

Non potevano farci nulla.

Stavano per rimanere senza fiato.

Sherlock diede una spinta con i piedi ed emersero entrambi, uscendo dall’acqua mentre si stavano ancora baciando.

Si staccarono per riprendere fiato, con l’acqua che gocciolava loro sul viso.

Sherlock stringeva saldamente John fra le braccia.

Si guardarono negli occhi per lungo tempo.

A Sherlock si strinse il cuore.

Lo sguardo di John era triste, come sempre, quando si baciavano o facevano l’amore.

“John …” mormorò Sherlock con voce strozzata.

John gli diede un lieve bacio sulle labbra.

“Lo so. – sussurrò – Ne abbiamo già parlato tante volte. Mi dispiace.”

Appoggiò il viso alla spalla di Sherlock.

“Cosa facciamo di male, John? – domandò Sherlock – Noi sappiamo che questi sono solo corpi fisici e che la vita che stiamo vivendo ora è come una goccia d’acqua nell’immenso oceano della storia. Sono le anime ad essere importanti e noi, come tali, esistiamo in un altro piano. Il nostro amore non è un peccato, come credono in questa epoca. Il nostro amore è qualcosa di meraviglioso ed unico che attraversa il tempo e di cui non dovremmo vergognarci.”

“Siamo parenti.” Ribatté John.

“E questo cosa cambia? – ridacchiò Sherlock – Siamo entrambi uomini. Se non mi hai nascosto di poter rimanere incinto, la nostra relazione non può avere conseguenze di nessun genere.”

“Stupido! – rise John – Non dovrei sentirmi in colpa. – riprese – Ci amiamo e non facciamo del male a nessuno. Lo so. È solo che non riesco a non pensare a come soffrirebbe mio padre, se scoprisse quello che facciamo.”

“Ci amiamo. – mormorò Sherlock – Semplicemente ci amiamo.”

Iniziò a baciare John sul collo, avvicinando sempre più i corpi.

John sentì il pene di Sherlock, già duro, sfiorare il suo basso ventre.

Si girò, dando le spalle a Sherlock, che lo strinse più forte a sé.

Sherlock penetrò John gentilmente e delicatamente, allungando una mano fino al membro dell’altro.

Entrò più profondamente in John, mentre continuava a muovere la mano sul pene di John.

Sherlock venne dentro John.

John poco dopo.

Rimasero abbracciati, immersi nell’acqua calda.

Sherlock non voleva vedere il volto di John, perché sapeva che vi avrebbe letto un profondo senso di colpa.

In questa vita, anche se si amavano e stavano insieme, non riuscivano ad essere completamente felici.

Nel loro rapporto c’era sempre un fondo di disperazione.

John si voltò verso Sherlock e lo baciò.

“Va tutto bene. – sussurrò con un mezzo sorriso – Sto bene.”

Sherlock riprese a baciarlo.

Non si accorsero di Sherrinford.

Non si accorsero del sorriso maligno che si dipinse sulle sue labbra.

Sarebbe stato felicissimo di raccontare al caro Mycroft, che il suo piccolo bastardo sassone se la faceva con il loro caro dolce piccolo fratellino.

A quel punto, Mycroft avrebbe allontanato John da Sherlock.

E lui avrebbe potuto fare la sua mossa per conquistare il cuore di John.

 

 

Sherrinford entrò nell’alloggio di Mycroft senza bussare.

Il fratello maggiore alzò gli occhi, seccato:

“Cosa vuoi, Sherrinford?” domandò in tono gelido.

Dal giorno in cui il fratello minore aveva ucciso la madre di John, il rapporto fra i due fratelli era degenerato.

“Lo sai che il piccolo bastardo sassone se la fa con Sherlock?” chiese Sherrinford, con tono crudele.

Mycroft si alzò dal tavolo, furioso:

“Non chiamare mio figlio piccolo bastardo sassone! – sibilò – Se è orfano, è solo colpa tua! E che sia amico di Sherlock, non è certo un mistero.”

Sherrinford ghignò:

“Non si tratta di amicizia. – rivelò con perfida soddisfazione – John va a letto con Sherlock. E non per dormire. Vuoi che ti descriva quello che fanno? Vuoi che ti racconti come il tuo piccolo bastardo sia felice di prendere dentro di sé il cazzo del nostro fratellino?”

Mycroft strinse i pugni così forte che le nocche divennero bianche.

“Stai mentendo. – disse a denti stretti – John e Sherlock non mi farebbero mai una cosa così.”

Sherrinford scoppiò in una risata gelida:

“Non esserne così sicuro. – ribatté con tono maligno – Tendi loro una trappola. Fai credere loro di partire e torna indietro. Li coglierai sul fatto. E fallo presto, Mycroft. Sai che mi piace tanto parlare con gli altri abitanti del villaggio. Se mi scappasse qualcosa … potrebbero decidere di insegnare a John e Sherlock come si debbano comportare due veri uomini. Non è meglio che sia tu a far capire a John quanto sia sbagliato amare Sherlock? Oppure preferisci che sia Banter a frustarlo? Credo che gli piacerebbe tanto farlo, sai? Da quando Sherlock gli ha rivelato che sua moglie lo tradiva con Finn, penso che apprezzerebbe molto l’occasione di frustare sia Sherlock che John. Non credi?”

Mycroft lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

Non voleva dare la soddisfazione a Sherrinford di credergli, ma doveva sapere la verità.

 

 

Trascorsero alcuni giorni.

Mycroft e John stavano facendo colazione insieme.

“Oggi parto per una battuta di caccia. – disse Mycroft in tono neutro – Penso di stare via alcuni giorni.”

“Vai da solo? – domandò John – Posso venire con te, padre?”

“Preferisco andare da solo. – sorrise Mycroft – Ho bisogno di riflettere.”

“Va bene. – John ricambiò il sorriso – Sarà per la prossima volta.”

Non c’era nulla di strano nel fatto che Mycroft andasse a caccia da solo.

Anche dopo avere adottato John, aveva continuato a fare queste escursioni in solitario.

Quando John era piccolo, andava a dormire a casa dei genitori di Mycroft, ma negli ultimi anni era Sherlock ad andare a casa del fratello maggiore a fare compagnia al nipote.

Ora Mycroft si chiedeva da quanto andasse avanti la relazione fra i due ragazzi.

 

 

Mycroft era partito subito dopo colazione.

Sherlock e John lo avevano salutato.

Sherrinford li aveva osservati dalla porta della sua capanna, con un piccolo sorriso d’aspettativa.

Dopo avere cenato a casa dei genitori di Sherlock, i due ragazzi si erano trasferiti nell’alloggio di Mycroft.

Il fuoco brillava festante nel camino, spargendo il proprio tiepido calore nella piccola capanna.

Sherlock e John attesero di vedere spegnersi le luci del villaggio.

Non si sentivano suoni provenire dalle altre abitazioni.

Sembrava che tutti dormissero.

La notte era illuminata dai lampi di un temporale che si stava avvicinando.

Sherlock toccò una spalla a John:

“Stai dormendo?” chiese.

“No.” rispose John.

Non si mosse.

Sherlock esitò un attimo:

“Non vuoi …?”

John si mise a sedere sul letto.

Guardava Sherlock.

I suoi capelli neri illuminati dalla luce dei lampi che filtrava dalla finestra socchiusa.

Il volto appena in penombra, su cui si rifletteva il rosso del fuoco.

Ammirò il corpo nudo e tonico.

Vi scivolò sopra con lo sguardo, ricordandone la morbidezza della pelle.

“Non potrei mai dirti di no.” mormorò John.

Si alzò dal letto e baciò Sherlock.

Il moro condusse il biondo verso il camino.

Aveva steso in terra, davanti al fuoco, una coperta, su cui fece sdraiare John.

Sherlock si mise sopra di lui, continuando a baciarlo, sfiorandolo con le mani.

John aprì le gambe e Sherlock vi si mise in mezzo.

I loro membri stavano diventando sempre più duri.

Sherlock era pronto a penetrare John, quando la porta venne spalancata.

Mycroft e Sherrinford fecero irruzione nella capanna.

 

 

Sherlock e John si voltarono verso la porta.

Mycroft aveva un’espressione terribile dipinta sul volto, resa più feroce dai lampi che, a tratti, illuminavano la notte.

Era furioso.

Deluso.

Ferito.

Si precipitò sui due ragazzi, senza una parola.

Strappò Sherlock dalle braccia di John e lo spinse lontano da lui, verso Sherrinford.

“Padre …” iniziò a dire John, ma la voce gli morì in gola.

“Zitto! – sibilò Mycroft – Non dite una parola. Nessuno dei due.”

Afferrò John per un braccio e lo costrinse ad alzarsi.

Sherrinford aveva preso Sherlock, stringendolo per i gomiti, in modo che non si muovesse.

“Non fiatate. – ordinò Mycroft – Fate in modo che nessuno senta quello che accade qui dentro e scopra la vostra vergogna.”

“Padre …” John tentò di giustificarsi, ma Mycroft lo colpì in faccia con il rovescio della mano.

Il colpo fu così violento che John andò a sbattere contro la parete:

“Ho detto zitto! – disse a denti stretti Mycroft, furente – Non voglio sentire una sola parola uscire dalle vostre bocche!”

John alzò lo sguardo sul padre.

Illuminato dal fuoco camino, la sua figura appariva tesa e furiosa.

I suoi occhi ardevano d’ira e delusione.

John non riuscì a sostenerne lo sguardo.

“Sai che ora ti devo punire. – disse Mycroft – Per imparare questa lezione esiste un unico metodo, lo sai. Non emettere un solo suono. Non voglio che quello che stavate facendo qui spezzi il cuore dei miei vecchi genitori.”

“Punisci me. – intervenne Sherlock, spaventato dalla furia di Mycroft – Non è colpa sua. Punisci me.”

Mycroft degnò appena Sherlock di uno sguardo.

“Stavolta non si tratta di chiudere John in casa per qualche giorno o di vietargli di venire a caccia con te. – rispose Mycroft in tono freddo – Non avete fatto uno scherzo o disobbedito ad un ordine. Dovete capire che quello che stavate facendo è sbagliato ed immorale. Dovete ricordare bene che sareste additati come mostri, se tutti lo venissero a sapere. Il vostro comportamento sta portando solo vergogna su tutti noi.”

Mycroft si tolse la cintura dai pantaloni.

Era una cintura di cuoio, duro e vecchio.

John lo fissò sconvolto.

“No, Mycroft, ti prego. – lo supplicò Sherlock – Non farlo. Non accadrà più. Te lo giuro! Ti prego non toccarlo.”

Mycroft guardava John dritto negli occhi, mentre rispondeva a Sherlock:

“Non posso punire te, fratello caro, perché dovrei spiegare a nostro padre la presenza dei lividi sul tuo corpo. – gli spiegò Mycroft – La spiegazione gli spezzerebbe il cuore e nessuno di noi lo vuole. Invece, John rimarrà chiuso in casa per i prossimi giorni. Nessuno si accorgerà dei lividi e delle ferite. Del resto, non posso permettere che non veniate puniti. Non dopo avervi a sorpreso a …”

Mycroft si interruppe.

Non riusciva a dirlo.

John si allontanò dal muro.

Le fiamme del fuoco illuminavano di rosso il suo corpo nudo, come anticipando le ferite che presto vi sarebbero state inflitte.

“Va tutto bene, Sherlock. – mormorò – Non ti preoccupare. Mi dispiace, padre. Non volevo deluderti né ferirti. Sono pronto. Fai quello che ritieni giusto.”

Mycroft lo fissò ancora per un attimo.

La lunga cintura stretta nella mano.

“Sai che non lo faccio per piacere. – disse con un filo di voce – Questo è quello che va fatto per riportarvi sulla giusta strada. È quello che farebbe ogni padre che avesse colto il proprio figlio a fare quello che stavate facendo voi.”

La mise doppia.

Alzò il braccio e lo abbassò, imprimendo tutta la propria forza alla cintura che si abbatté sul corpo di John.

Il giovane biondo non fece nulla per difendersi.

Non tentò di ammortizzare il colpo in nessun modo.

Non emise un solo lamento.

Il dolore del primo colpo non si era ancora attenuato che arrivò il secondo.

Ed il terzo.

Ed il quarto.

Il quinto.

Il sesto.

Sherlock, inorridito, guardò Mycroft che continuava ad alzare ed abbassare il braccio.

Ascoltò il suono secco del cuoio che colpiva la pelle morbida e bianca di John.

Vide formarsi dei segni rossi, dove le sue mani erano passate con le carezze e le sue labbra con i baci.

John cadde in terra, senza emettere un solo lamento.

Mycroft smise di colpirlo.

Esausto.

“Uscite di qui. – disse furioso ai due fratelli – Andatevene!”

Si inginocchiò accanto al corpo di John e lo prese delicatamente fra le braccia, cullandolo.

Sherlock avrebbe voluto andare da loro, ma Sherrinford arrivò al suo orecchio, con voce beffarda:

“Non hai già fatto abbastanza per lui? – bisbigliò – Cosa vuoi che gli succeda, ancora?”

Sherlock raccolse le sue cose, si vestì ed uscì dall’alloggio del fratello maggiore.

Mentre usciva, gli arrivò alle orecchie la voce addolorata di Mycroft che ripeteva:

“Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace. Non avrei mai voluto farlo, ma non mi avete lasciato scelta. Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace. Devo essere sicuro che capiate che non potete farlo. Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace.”

Il temporale era cessato.

La luna piena era alta in cielo.

Illuminava la notte con la sua fredda luce.

Sherlock aveva nelle orecchie la voce di Mycroft ed il suono della cintura che colpiva John.

Aveva negli occhi il corpo nudo, bianco e segnato di John.

Gli occhi bruciavano, come se calde lacrime volessero scendere.

Lui, però, non aveva il diritto di piangere.

Lui non era stato punito.

Come sempre.

Era John che pagava per entrambi.

Ogni volta.

Sherlock si sentì impotente e furioso.

Iniziò a correre senza sapere dove andare.

Voleva solo allontanarsi il più possibile da quello che era successo.

Corse.

Corse disperatamente.

Fino a quando le gambe lo ressero.

Allora cadde in ginocchio.

Le mani stringevano la terra ancora bagnata, dopo il temporale.

Non sapeva dove fosse, ma non aveva importanza.

Un peso enorme gli gravava sul petto.

Ed urlò.

Un urlo lacerante e disperato.

Prolungato.

L’urlo di un uomo che aveva perso tutto.


	2. I Sassoni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il passato torna a perseguitare Mycroft. Un gruppo di Sassoni si presenta reclamando un bambino perso sedici anni prima. E quel bambino è John!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a chi stia leggendo questa storia e seguendo la serie.  
> Piccolo appunto su Sherrinford: so che è piuttosto antipatico e non migliorerà, andando avanti.  
> Spero che non lo usino mai nella serie facendone un personaggio simpatico o mi odierete a morte!!   
> Intanto, buona lettura ed appuntamento a venerdì per l'ultimo capitolo di questa storia!

Era trascorsa quasi una settimana dalla notte in cui Mycroft aveva sorpreso Sherlock e John.

Durante tutta quella settimana, John non era mai uscito dalla capanna.

La giustificazione data a chiunque facesse domande era che John fosse ammalato.

La spiegazione, però, non aveva convinto nessuno.

Sherlock non si era mai avvicinato né alla capanna dove si trovava John né a Mycroft.

Questo suo strano atteggiamento aveva fatto capire a tutti che John non si fosse semplicemente ammalato, ma che dovesse essere accaduto qualcosa di grave.

Nessuno fece domande.

Bastava guardare l’espressione affranta sempre presente sul volto di Sherlock e quella furiosa di Mycroft, per comprendere che non fosse il caso di chiedere cosa fosse successo.

L’unico sempre ilare e contento era Sherrinford.

Lui sapeva quanto fosse costato a Mycroft dovere punire John.

E ne era felice.

Erano anni che aspettava la sua vendetta sul fratello maggiore.

E, finalmente, l’aveva avuta.

Almeno in parte.

Perché, presto, avrebbe fatto abbattere su Mycroft un macigno ancora più pesante.

 

 

Eileen entrò nella capanna del figlio maggiore.

Lo trovò seduto sul letto accanto a John, mentre gli stava passando un panno con dell’acqua fredda sulla fronte.

Erano giorni che John aveva la febbre altissima.

“Sta meglio?” chiese Eileen appoggiando una terrina sul tavolo.

“La febbre è calata. – rispose Mycroft – Mike ha detto che fra qualche giorno dovrebbe passare completamente e poter uscire.”

John stava dormendo e si lamentò nel sonno.

Mycroft gli accarezzò la testa, mormorandogli qualcosa che la madre non riuscì a capire.

Sembrò che John si fosse tranquillizzato.

“Cosa è successo, Mycroft? – domandò la donna al figlio – Cosa hanno fatto Sherlock e John per farti arrabbiare così tanto? Perché c’entra anche Sherlock, vero?”

Mycroft si irrigidì:

“Madre …” c’era quasi una nota di minaccia nel tono irritato dell’uomo.

“Sono solo ragazzi. – insisté Eileen – E si amano. Dimmi, Mycroft, cosa c’è di sbagliato nell’amore?”

Mycroft si alzò di scatto, voltandosi verso la madre.

La fissò incredulo.

Lei lo sapeva.

Lo aveva sempre saputo.

E non gli aveva detto nulla!

La madre gratificò il figlio maggiore con un sorriso indulgente, mentre si sedeva al tavolo:

“Davvero pensavi che non me ne fossi accorta? – sospirò, scuotendo la testa – Bastava guardarli, per capire cosa provassero l’uno per l’altro.”

“Perché non me lo hai detto?” chiese Mycroft con tono irato.

Eileen alzò le mani, in un gesto esasperato:

“Perché avrei dovuto dirtelo? – domandò irritata – Affinché tu potessi picchiare questo povero ragazzo, come hai fatto?”

“Avrei potuto parlargli! – sbottò Mycroft – Avrei potuto spiegargli che quello che stavano facendo era sbagliato!”

“E perché non lo hai fatto quando li hai sorpresi? – lo accusò la madre – Perché lo hai ridotto così? E cosa c’è di sbagliato se Sherlock e John si amano? Fanno del male a qualcuno?”

Mycroft abbassò gli occhi, le spalle piegate, come se dovessero reggere il peso del mondo:

“Non potevo evitarlo. – sussurrò – Non con Sherrinford qui, pronto a raccontare tutto a tutti, se non avessi punito John come era doveroso. E sai anche tu quanto sia sbagliato che due uomini si amino.”

Eileen guardò il figlio maggiore allarmata:

“Sherrinford? – domandò, quasi trattenendo il respiro – Cosa c’entra Sherrinford?”

John emise un piccolo lamento.

Mycroft si avvicinò a lui e gli mormorò qualcosa, cambiando la pezza dell’acqua.

“Mycroft? – lo sollecitò gentilmente la madre – Cosa ha a che fare Sherrinford con tutto questo?”

“È stato lui a dirmi di Sherlock e John.” rispose l’uomo in un sospiro.

“Capisco.” ribatté Eileen, stringendo i pugni.

Si alzò, appoggiandosi con la mano al tavolo, in un gesto che denotava tanta stanchezza:

“Pensa bene a cosa farai ora, Mycroft. – mormorò – Non puoi impedire a questi due ragazzi di amarsi. Non è possibile smettere di amare a comando. Se li terrai divisi, saranno due uomini infelici. Per impedire loro di amarsi, dovrai ridurre John in questo stato tutti i giorni. È quello che vuoi? È per questo che lo hai salvato da Sherrinford? È per ucciderlo tu stesso, che lo hai adottato ed allevato con affetto? Ti chiedo ancora, figlio mio, cosa c’è di così terribile nel loro amore? Non fanno del male a nessuno. Se fossero un uomo ed un ragazzino, avresti ragione a proteggere il bambino dall’adulto. Se uno dei due stesse costringendo l’altro, avresti ragione a difendere la vittima dall’aguzzino. John e Sherlock, invece, si amano. Reciprocamente. Profondamente. Se non potranno stare insieme, saranno solo loro a soffrire terribilmente. Sei sicuro di stare facendo la cosa giusta? Inoltre, figlio mio, sei sicuro che gli altri abitanti del villaggio sarebbero inorriditi davanti all’amore fra Sherlock e John? E, se anche fosse, perché dovrebbe importarti che cosa pensino queste persone, quando l’unica cosa di cui dovresti curarti è la felicità di tuo figlio? Se tu fossi il primo ad accettare il loro amore ed a difenderlo da chi potrebbe attaccarli, allora anche gli altri li lascerebbero stare. Se tu per primo, invece, li tratti come se fossero dei mostri, allora gli altri si sentiranno in diritto di insultarli e trattarli come pervertiti.”

“Sono zio e nipote, madre!” sibilò Mycroft.

“Sappiamo entrambi che non è così. – ribatté Eileen con dolcezza – Sappiamo entrambi che basterebbe che lo sapessero, per potersi amare senza sentirsi in colpa. Perché loro si sentono in colpa, Mycroft. Non hai mai notato lo sguardo triste di John quando guarda Sherlock? A cosa pensavi che fosse dovuto? Lascia che questi due ragazzi siano felici, figlio mio! Lascia che vivano il loro amore!”

Mycroft si voltò verso la madre che lo fissava con tristezza e dolcezza:

“Se John sapesse che non sono suo padre, andrebbe a cercare la sua vera famiglia e mi lascerebbe. – nella voce dell’uomo c’era quasi una nota di disperazione – Lui è mio figlio, madre, ed io non voglio perderlo.”

“Se non accetterai il suo amore per Sherlock, lo perderai ugualmente.” Mormorò Eileen.

Mycroft non rispose.

Non sapeva cosa dire.

John si lamentò ancora.

Mycroft tornò a rivolgere la sua attenzione a lui.

Eileen uscì, lasciando il figlio alle sue decisioni.

 

 

Entrando in casa, lanciò un’occhiata a Sherlock, seduto davanti al fuoco.

Da quando John si era ammalato, Sherlock era molto tranquillo e trascorreva tutto il suo tempo in casa.

Eileen lanciò uno sguardo compassionevole al figlio minore:

“John sta meglio. – gli disse, appoggiando una mano sulla sua spalla – Mike dice che la settimana prossima potrebbe iniziare ad uscire. Perché non lo vai a trovare?”

Sherlock si alzò di scatto, infastidito:

“Madre, non intrometterti.” sbottò.

“È un po’ troppo tardi per dirmelo. – ridacchiò la donna – È nella natura profonda delle madri intromettersi negli affari dei loro cuccioli.”

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al soffitto:

“Madre, non sono un cucciolo!”

Eileen non si fece intimidire dalla reazione del figlio:

“Per una madre tutti i figli sono sempre cuccioli. – disse – Anche quelli che hanno un cuore cattivo.”

Negli occhi azzurro trasparente di Sherlock passò un’ombra d’ira:

“Sei stata da Mycroft? – domandò stringendo i pugni – Cosa ti ha detto?”

“Nulla che già non sapessi. – rispose Eileen con un sorriso – Bastava osservarvi per capire cosa ci fosse fra te e John.”

Sherlock arrossì.

Era molto raro che accadesse.

Eileen provò un moto di tenerezza verso il proprio figlio minore e gli accarezzò il volto:

“Eravate così felici insieme. – mormorò – Amare non è mai sbagliato, Sherlock, e non c’è nulla di più nobile per cui valga la pena lottare che il diritto di amare chi si voglia.”

“Siamo due uomini, madre. – ribatté Sherlock stringendo i pugni – Tutti dicono che sia sbagliato.”

Eileen scosse la testa:

“Ci sono modi d’amare che possono essere insani. – controbatté la donna – Non è il vostro caso, però. Proprio perché siete due uomini adulti e consapevoli, avete diritto alle vostre scelte.”

Sherlock non poté rispondere alla madre perché qualcuno bussò alla porta.

“Avanti.” invitò Eileen.

La porta si aprì ed apparve Mycroft.

“Posso entrare?” chiese in tono leggermente teso.

“Questa è sempre casa tua, figlio mio. – rispose Eileen – Non hai bisogno di chiedere il permesso per entrare.”

Mycroft entrò e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

“C’è Mike con John. – disse, anche se nessuno gli aveva chiesto nulla – Lo sta visitando.”

Mycroft e Sherlock si guardavano in modo ostile.

Eileen spostò lo sguardo fra i due figli e sospirò:

“Eppure amate entrambi la stessa persona e volete solo il suo bene. Perché siete così ostili fra di voi?”

“Madre, – sibilò Sherlock – tu non sai cosa questo … uomo abbia fatto a John.”

“Niente di diverso da quello che avrebbe fatto un qualsiasi altro padre.” ribatté Mycroft in tono gelido.

“E ti sembra una dimostrazione d’amore?” sbottò, furioso, Sherlock.

Mycroft non abbassò lo sguardo, ma continuò a fissare il fratello minore dritto negli occhi:

“Vuoi vedere John?” chiese, cercando di essere cortese.

Sherlock rimase senza fiato.

Non si sarebbe mai aspettato che Mycroft lo lasciasse avvicinare di nuovo a John, di sua volontà.

Guardò la madre, quasi cercasse conferma di avere capito bene.

Eileen gli sorrise, rassicurante:

“Vai da John.”

Sherlock tornò a guardare il fratello:

“Se vado da lui, gli farai ancora del male?” domandò in tono secco.

“Non mi diverto a picchiare mio figlio! – ribatté Mycroft, arrabbiato – Non sono un sadico, anche se tu sembri pensare il contrario!”

“Non litigate. – intervenne Eileen, in tono dolce – Andate da John. Insieme.”

Sherlock si avviò verso la porta.

Mycroft non fece nulla per fermarlo.

Sherlock superò velocemente il fratello maggiore e corse al suo alloggio, spalancandone la porta ed entrando come una folata di vento.

Mike stava abbassando la maglia per coprire il corpo di John, ma Sherlock fece in tempo a vedere i variopinti lividi, lasciati dai colpi inferti da Mycroft, che risaltavano sul corpo bianco del ragazzo biondo.

Sherlock trattenne un’esclamazione di orrore e si andò a sedere sul letto, vicino a John.

Mycroft e la madre si guardavano negli occhi:

“Sono orgogliosa di te. – sorrise Eileen – Stai facendo la cosa giusta.”

“Lo spero, madre. – sussurrò Mycroft – Spero di non dovermene pentire.”

 

 

Quando Mycroft entrò nel proprio alloggio, Sherlock era sempre seduto sul letto di John, che si era svegliato.

“Padre. – disse John in un sussurro – Mi dispiace averti ferito e deluso.”

Sherlock strinse i pugni e si voltò verso il fratello.

“Non stavamo facendo nulla di male. – disse a denti stretti – Non abbiamo colpe se ci amiamo.”

Mycroft prese una sedia e si sedette a fianco dei due ragazzi:

“Sono io che dovrei scusarmi con te. – esordì Mycroft guardando il figlio negli occhi – Il fatto che io non approvi la vostra relazione non mi dava il diritto di picchiarti. Non è in quel modo che posso farti capire che sia sbagliato l’amore fra persone dello stesso sesso.”

“Perché è sbagliato? – domandò Sherlock con tono irato – Chi lo ha stabilito? In base a cosa se un uomo ed una donna si amano è giusto, mentre se ad amarsi sono due uomini è una cosa da biasimare? Che differenza c’è fra questi due tipi di amore? Cosa rende uno migliore dell’altro? Avresti ragione se uno di noi stesse forzando l’altro, ma noi ci amiamo reciprocamente. Siamo uomini adulti. A chi facciamo del male?”

Mycroft si mise a fissare il pavimento.

Non sapeva cosa rispondere.

Era stato educato a pensare che fosse sbagliato e non sapeva cosa dire a questi due ragazzi che si amavano.

“Forse hai ragione tu. – sospirò infine – Il fatto è che tutti pensano che sia sbagliato. Se si sparge la voce del vostro rapporto, sarete criticati ed additati come mostri da tutto il villaggio.”

“E questo dovrebbe impedirci di amarci? – domandò John in tono dolce – Chi ci vuole veramente bene, ci accetterà per quello che siamo. Gli altri non meriteranno nemmeno il nostro biasimo.”

Mycroft alzò lo sguardo sul figlio:

“Non so se riuscirò ad accettare la vostra relazione. – confessò in tono triste – Non era questo il futuro che avevo pensato per te. Credevo che ti saresti sposato con una ragazza, che avreste avuto dei figli e che saresti stato felice.”

John allungò una mano e la mise su una di quelle del padre:

“Io sono felice. – sussurrò – E mi piacerebbe avere il tuo sostegno e la tua approvazione.”

John sentì che Sherlock si era irrigidito e stava trattenendo il fiato.

John sapeva di cosa avesse paura.

Sherlock temeva che, se Mycroft avesse continuato ad opporsi alla loro relazione, John decidesse di rispettare la volontà del padre, lasciandolo.

Con grande sorpresa di Sherlock, il fratello maggiore strinse la mano del figlio e gli sorrise:

“Se Sherlock ti rende davvero felice, io non ostacolerò la vostra relazione. – sospirò – Anche se mi chiedo cosa tu ci trovi in una testa matta come lui!”

Sherlock fu talmente colto alla sprovvista dalla reazione di Mycroft, che non riuscì a ribattere.

“Lo amo proprio perché è unico.” ridacchiò John, appoggiando la mano libera su quelle di Sherlock.

“Con questo non voglio dire che mi piacerà questa situazione. – concluse Mycroft – Però ho capito che è giusto che tu segua quello che ti dice il tuo cuore e che ami la persona che hai scelto, anche se io ho qualche resistenza.”

“Grazie, padre. – sorrise John, stringendo la mano di Mycroft – Vedrai che ti ricrederai.”

Mycroft sorrise:

“Vi lascio soli. – disse alzandosi – Sono sicuro che abbiate tante cose da dirvi.”

Mycroft si alzò ed uscì.

 

 

Erano rimasti soli.

Per la prima volta, dalla notte in cui Mycroft e Sherrinford li avevano sorpresi.

Sherlock fissò John, con sguardo malinconico ed addolorato:

“Come stai?” chiese.

“Sto meglio. – rispose John – Mi fa ancora un po’ male dappertutto, ma la febbre è calata. Presto potrò alzarmi dal letto e ricominciare a fare tutto.”

“Mi dispiace. – sussurrò Sherlock – Non sono riuscito a …”

John non lo lasciò finire di parlare.

Si mise a sedere e baciò Sherlock.

Teneramente.

Dolcemente.

Sherlock sentì le labbra calde ed un po’ secche di John sulle proprie.

Lo abbracciò, facendo attenzione a non stringerlo troppo forte.

Le loro lingue si cercarono, felici di ritrovarsi.

John rimase in fretta senza fiato e si staccò dalle labbra di Sherlock.

“Accidenti! – sbuffò – Non posso nemmeno baciarti come si deve!”

Sherlock lo fece sdraiare sul letto e si coricò di fianco a lui, sempre tenendolo fra le braccia:

“Non fa nulla. – ribatté con un sorriso – La cosa più importante è che possiamo continuare a stare insieme. Per baciarci o fare l’amore, avremo tutto il tempo del mondo.”

“Non sarò di molta compagnia. – sospirò John – Mi sento molto stanco.”

Sherlock si sistemò meglio sul piccolo letto ed accomodò John fra le proprie braccia nel modo migliore:

“Dormi pure. – disse, dando a John un leggero bacio sulla testa – Veglierò affinché il tuo sonno sia tranquillo.”

John si era già addormentato.

Sherlock ne ascoltò il respiro regolare e sommesso.

Sorrise.

“Si è sistemato tutto. – pensò felice – Ora che anche Mycroft ha deciso di non ostacolarci, non ci potrà più separare nessuno.”

La felicità di Sherlock e John, però, era destinata a durare molto poco.

 

 

Tutto sembrava tornato come prima.

Sherlock e John erano di nuovo inseparabili.

Se anche gli abitanti del villaggio avevano capito quale fosse il loro vero rapporto, nessuno fece commenti.

Nemmeno Wilfred disse nulla.

Mycroft mugugnava un po’, se li sorprendeva a baciarsi, ma, in realtà, gli bastava vedere il sorriso felice di John per smettere di protestare.

Era una mattina di tarda estate.

I guerrieri, che sorvegliavano i confini del territorio della tribù, videro arrivare un piccolo drappello di Sassoni, che stavano cavalcando allo scoperto e non sembravano avere intenzioni ostili.

Mycroft, John e Sherlock raggiunsero il gruppo per capire che cosa volessero.

I due gruppi di cavalieri si stavano avvicinando lentamente.

Avevano tutti le armi ben in vista, ma nessuno sembrava intenzionato ad estrarle.

Quando furono a portata di voce, i due gruppi si fermarono, fronteggiandosi.

Dopo qualche minuti di studio silenzioso, Mycroft ruppe gli indugi:

“Sono Mycroft, figlio di Wilfred, capo del villaggio dei Britanni. – esordì – Chi siete e a cosa dobbiamo la vostra visita?”

“Sono Moran, figlio di Jenter. – rispose il più anziano dei Sassoni – Sono in cerca di mio figlio.”

Mycroft si sentì morire dentro.

Non poteva essere il padre di John.

Lanciò un’occhiata di sottecchi al figlio.

Quell’uomo non gli assomigliava per nulla.

Il sassone che aveva detto di chiamarsi Moran aveva circa l’età di Mycroft.

Aveva i capelli biondo cenere e gli occhi di un azzurro glaciale.

La forma del viso era decisa e spigolosa.

Sembrava non avere nulla in comune con la fisionomia di John.

“Tuo figlio?” domandò Mycroft, con il cuore in gola, ma la voce ferma.

“Sì. – rispose Moran – Quasi sedici primavera fa, stavo attraversando un territorio confinante con la mia gente. Il carro con a bordo mia moglie e mio figlio ebbe dei problemi e si allontanò dal resto del gruppo. Non hanno più fatto ritorno. Per tutto questo tempo li ho pianti per morti, poi ho sentito parlare di un Britanno biondo. L’età corrisponde a quella di mio figlio. – la voce dell’uomo si spezzò, commosso – Lo vedo appena dietro di te. Riconosco nel suo sguardo gli occhi meravigliosi di sua madre. Se porta al collo una collana con una piccola pietra verde e smussata, non può che essere mio figlio.”

John si portò d’istinto la mano al collo, da cui pendeva una collana con una piccola pietra verde.

“Padre?” chiese in tono interrogativo, senza riuscire a porre la domanda.

“Sarete nostri ospiti. – rispose Mycroft a Moran, senza guardare il figlio – Seguite i guerrieri, vi scorteranno fino al villaggio.”

Mycroft girò il cavallo, trovandosi davanti il volto sconvolto di John.

“Dobbiamo parlare. – disse in tono sommesso – Ci sono alcune cose che dovrei dirti.”

John fissò gli occhi dell’uomo che ricordava di avere chiamato padre da sempre.

Spostò lo sguardo sullo sconosciuto che asseriva di essere il suo vero padre.

Moran aveva un’espressione fredda e rapace, che fece rabbrividire John.

Quello che lo sconvolse di più, però, fu vedere la colpa dipinta sul volto e negli occhi di Mycroft.

John, improvvisamente, capì che Moran stava cercando lui.

Capì che Mycroft non fosse suo padre.

Che gli aveva mentito per tutta la sua vita.

 

 

Mycroft aveva girato il cavallo e si era diretto verso il villaggio.

John lo seguiva, affiancato da Sherlock, che non sapeva cosa dire.

John osservava la schiena dell’uomo che aveva sempre chiamato padre e non sapeva più cosa sentiva.

Era ferito.

Arrabbiato.

Deluso.

Confuso.

Girò il cavallo e lo lanciò al galoppo.

Non sentì l’urlo di Mycroft, che cercava di richiamarlo.

Il suo corpo era concentrato sulla corsa del cavallo.

Sull’aria che gli colpiva la faccia.

Sul rumore degli zoccoli che gli riempiva le orecchie.

Cercava di dimenticare che l’uomo che aveva amato e rispettato come un padre, per tutta la sua vita, era un bugiardo.

John sentiva che tutto il suo mondo era crollato.

Non sapeva più chi fosse.

Non sapeva più di chi si potesse fidare.

Lui era un nemico.

Un Sassone.

Era per questo che Mycroft era sempre stato così severo con lui?

Era per questo che lo aveva picchiato, quando aveva scoperto la sua relazione con Sherlock?

Sherlock …

Anche lui sapeva?

Anche lui lo aveva tradito?

John fermò il cavallo all’improvviso.

Non sarebbe scappato.

Non era lui quello che aveva mentito.

Attese che Mycroft e Sherlock lo raggiungessero.

“Sei impazzito? – sbottò Mycroft, furioso – Avresti potuto ucciderti!”

John lo fissò negli occhi.

“E ti sarebbe importato?” la sua voce era tagliente.

I suoi occhi erano freddi e furiosi.

Mycroft ne sostenne lo sguardo.

“Certo che mi importa quello che ti succede. – rispose in tono deciso – Tu sei mio figlio.”

“Non è quello che dice quel Sassone.” Ribatté John, in tono aspro.

“Potremmo andare a casa? – cercò in intromettersi Sherlock – Potremmo parlare con più calma che qui, al freddo. Che ne dite?”

Sherlock non sapeva cosa pensare.

Non si fidava del Sassone, perché percepiva da lui qualcosa di falso.

Eppure la reazione di Mycroft dimostrava che l’uomo stesse dicendo la verità.

John era figlio di Moran, non di suo fratello.

Sherlock non riusciva a capire per chi provasse più pena.

Se per John, che aveva scoperto che l’uomo che aveva sempre creduto essere suo padre gli aveva mentito.

O se per Mycroft, che stava soffrendo per la reazione di John.

Nessuno dei due rispondeva.

John girò il cavallo e si diresse verso il villaggio, senza dire una parola.

Mycroft lo seguì, sul viso un’espressione imperscrutabile.

Sherlock non sapeva bene a chi affiancarsi e scelse di andare vicino a John, rispettandone, però, il silenzio.

Dalla postura che stava tenendo, John sembrava veramente furioso.

 

 

Arrivati al villaggio, trovarono Eileen e Wilfred ad attenderli.

John scese da cavallo e si diresse all’alloggio che divideva con Mycroft, che lo seguì, chiudendo la porta prima che Sherlock potesse entrare.

Sherlock si fermò davanti alla porta, insicuro se entrare o stare fuori, lasciando soli John e Mycroft.

“Che cosa è successo? – chiese Wilfred – Cosa vogliono i Sassoni?”

Sherlock si voltò verso i genitori:

“Naturalmente voi sapete che Mycroft non è davvero il padre di John.” rispose, in tono accusatorio.

Wilfred ed Eileen si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato:

“I Sassoni sono venuti per John?” domandò ancora il padre.

“Sì. – ribatté Sherlock – Il vero padre di John lo sta cercando. Perché non ci avete mai detto niente?”

“Perché Mycroft non ha voluto. – rispose Eileen – Da quando lo ha portato a casa, John è diventato suo figlio in tutto e per tutto. Non ha mai voluto che si parlasse del fatto che non fosse così. Dato che nessuno lo ha mai cercato, Mycroft ha pensato che fosse inutile dire la verità a John.”

“Che stupido.” sibilò Sherlock.

Eileen lo fulminò con lo sguardo:

“Un padre che cerca di proteggere il proprio figlio non è stupido!” sbottò la donna arrabbiata.

Sherlock si voltò verso la porta chiusa.

C’era un’unica persona con cui non voleva mai litigare e quella era sua madre.

 

 

Dentro la capanna, l’atmosfera era tesa.

John aveva preso una borsa e la stava riempiendo con qualche abito.

“Cosa stai facendo?” chiese Mycroft in tono secco.

“Cosa pensi che stia facendo?” domandò John di rimando.

Era più che evidente che stesse facendo i bagagli.

Mycroft si avvicinò a John e gli afferrò il polso, per bloccarlo.

John alzò sull’uomo uno sguardo furioso:

“Lasciami!” sibilò, ma non fece nulla per allontanare la presa.

“Prima di andartene, ascoltami. – disse Mycroft con tono dolce – Capisco che tu sia confuso …”

“Non sono confuso! – lo interruppe John – Sono arrabbiato! Quell’uomo è mio padre?”

Mycroft lasciò andare il polso di John:

“Non lo so.” rispose.

“Però sai di non essere mio padre, vero?” domandò John, sarcastico.

Mycroft si sentì ferito dalle parole di John:

“Padre è chi alleva un figlio, non chi lo mette al mondo.” ribatté in tono deciso.

John smise di fare i bagagli e si piantò davanti a Mycroft.

Le pupille dilatate dalla rabbia nascondevano l’azzurro intenso dei suoi occhi.

“E mia madre? Quell’uomo … – John esitò, non riusciva a chiamare padre quel Sassone estraneo – … l’uomo che dice di essere mio padre ha raccontato che stavo viaggiando con mia madre. Lei … mia madre … dove è? Non ricordo che ci sia mai stata una madre nella mia vita. Perché? Ogni volta che ti chiedevo di lei, tu mi hai sempre risposto che fosse morta.”

“Ed è così. – ribadì Mycroft – Tua madre è morta.”

“Come?” insisté John.

Mycroft esitò a lungo.

Non sapeva cosa dire.

Una delle ragioni per cui non aveva mai voluto rivelare a John che non fosse suo figlio era proprio per non dovergli spiegare come avesse perso la madre.

Non poteva dirgli che Sherrinford ed i suoi amici l’avevano uccisa per divertimento.

Non che Sherrinford meritasse di essere difeso.

Il fatto era che Mycroft lo aveva sempre coperto e si sentiva come se fosse stato suo complice.

Ora, davanti agli occhi furiosi di John, sapeva che le sue azioni non erano giustificabili.

“C’è stato un incidente.” rispose vagamente.

Oramai, però, John non gli credeva più.

Conosceva l’uomo che aveva davanti.

O, almeno, pensava di conoscerlo, fino a poche ore prima.

Non sapeva più come lo dovesse considerare, se un padre od un estraneo.

Comunque, capiva che gli stesse nascondendo qualcosa.

“Mi stai mentendo. – ribatté – La cosa non mi sorprende. Sono anni che lo fai. Deve essere normale, per te. Chissà come ti sarò sembrato stupido. Quando ti chiedevo perché solo io avessi i capelli così chiari …”

La voce morì in gola a John.

Anni di menzogne.

Da parte della persona di cui si fidava di più …

… dopo Sherlock.

E Sherlock lo sapeva?

Anche lui gli aveva mentito?

Era stato così egoista da non dirgli quello che sapeva?

La stanza iniziò a girare intorno a John.

“Eri un bambino così piccolo. – gli stava dicendo Mycroft – All’inizio sarebbe stato difficile spiegarti che non sapessimo dove trovare i tuoi genitori. Poi, sei diventato mio figlio, in tutto e per tutto …”

“ … così tanto tuo figlio che mi hai frustato, poco tempo fa. – lo interruppe John con un filo di voce – Perché stavo facendo l’amore con Sherlock. Era perché pensi davvero che due uomini non debbano avere rapporti sessuali o era solo una scusa, perché io sono un Sassone … un nemico ... non tuo figlio.”

Mycroft fissò John quasi disperato.

Quella situazione lo stava facendo a pezzi.

Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo e dirgli che lui era suo figlio, non un Sassone, non un nemico, nemmeno un Britanno.

Lui era in tutto e per tutto suo figlio.

E di nessun altro.

Mycroft, però, non era mai stato bravo a gestire i sentimenti.

A parlarne.

Nemmeno con suo figlio.

Stava cercando le parole giuste.

Voleva spiegare a John tutto nel miglior modo possibile, così che non vi fossero fraintendimenti.

Quell’ulteriore esitazione, però, gli fu fatale.

Travolto dalla rabbia e dalla disperazione, John colpì Mycroft con un pugno, in piena faccia.

Afferrò la sua borsa ed uscì precipitosamente dalla capanna.

 

 

I Sassoni erano arrivati, scortati dai guerrieri.

Si erano fermati davanti all’alloggio di Wilfred, che stava parlando con l’uomo che asseriva di essere il padre di John.

Sherlock vide John uscire a precipizio dalla capanna e gli si fece incontro, ma l’amante lo ignorò.

John andò direttamente da Moran :

“Sono la persona che stai cercando. – disse, senza guardare gli altri in viso – Sono pronto a partire ed a venire con te. Subito.”

Moran sorrise.

Un sorriso soddisfatto e calcolato.

John sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena.

Ogni parte del suo essere gli stava dicendo di non fidarsi di quell’uomo.

Ogni parte di lui gli urlava di non andare via con quei Sassoni, ma di restare lì, dove era cresciuto, perché era lì che lo amavano e che lo avrebbero protetto.

John, però, decise di non ascoltare questa voce che gridava dal profondo del suo cuore.

Decise di ignorare tutto quello che gli suggeriva il buon senso.

“Allora andiamo.” disse Moran.

“John! NO!” c’era una disperazione profonda nella voce di Sherlock.

John non gli rispose.

Né lo guardò.

Salì a cavallo e seguì i Sassoni.

Lontano dal villaggio britanno.

Lontano da chiunque avesse conosciuto e chiamato amico per tutta la sua vita.

Lontano da tutti quelli che aveva sempre amato e che lo amavano.

John andò via.

Senza voltarsi indietro.


	3. Uniti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moran rivela il suo vero volto, ma Sherlock e Mycroft non hanno rinunciato a John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci all’ultimo capitolo della storia ambientata nell’antica Britannia.  
> Succederà più di quello che potreste pensare.  
> Grazie a chi stia seguendo la serie ed a chi abbia letto questa storia.  
> Non disperate per John.  
> La sua mente potrebbe essere un po’ confusa, ma il suo cuore lo condurrà sempre nella giusta direzione!  
> ... soprattutto se l’autrice lo lascia in vita fino alla fine del racconto!!!!
> 
> Buona lettura!

Sherlock rimase paralizzato a guardare John che stava lasciando il villaggio.

E lui.

Non gli aveva detto neppure una parola.

La porta alle sue spalle si aprì e ne uscì Mycroft, che non si stava nemmeno curando di fermare il sangue che gli stava scendendo dal naso.

Sherlock lo guardò con biasimo.

Non era riuscito a fermare John.

Conoscendo il fratello, sicuramente non aveva spiegato a John quanto lo amasse e che non volesse perderlo.

Sherlock saltò sul cavallo e si lanciò al galoppo.

Non poteva lasciarlo andare via così.

Doveva fare ragionare John e riportarlo a casa.

Ci mise pochi minuti per raggiungerlo, superarlo e fermarsi davanti a lui.

John fu costretto ad arrestare il cavallo.

“Dove stai andando?” gli chiese Sherlock in tono esasperato.

“Quest’uomo è mio padre. – rispose John, come se non ci fosse nulla di strano – Il mio vero padre. Sto andando dalla mia gente.”

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo:

“Non dire stupidaggini! – esclamò arrabbiato – Tuo padre è dietro alle tue spalle. Da come gli sta sanguinando il naso, direi che tu lo abbia anche preso a pugni e non sarà felice di questo. La tua gente vive nel villaggio che stai abbandonando. Gira il cavallo e torna a casa. Con me.”

Un lampo di rabbia attraversò gli occhi di John:

“Tu lo sapevi?”

Sherlock lo fissò interdetto:

“Sapevo cosa?”

“Che Mycroft non fosse mio padre!” sbuffò John.

“Oh, John! Mycroft è tuo padre! – sbottò Sherlock, spazientito – Non è certo il padre più simpatico del mondo, ma è tuo padre. L’unico che tu abbia mai avuto. E noi siamo la tua gente. Cosa importa il colore dei tuoi capelli? Sei cresciuto con noi. Chi è questa gente per te? Nessuno! Torna indietro.”

Il tono imperioso di Sherlock non sortì nessun effetto.

“Non posso. – ribatté John, con un filo di voce – Questa è la mia gente. Addio Sherlock.”

Lo sguardo rivelava tutto il dolore che John stava provando in quel momento.

La sua disperazione a dover lasciare quella che era sempre stata la sua famiglia.

“Non sei costretto …” provò ad insistere Sherlock.

“Sì. Lo sono.” Ribadì John in tono deciso.

Fu solo allora che Sherlock capì.

Se John non fosse andato con i Sassoni, avrebbero potuto arrivare allo scontro armato.

Lo si vedeva dall’atteggiamento velatamente aggressivo dei Sassoni.

Non erano venuti con intenti così innocui e pacifici, come avevano pensato appena li avevano visti.

Sherlock non sapeva cosa fosse accaduto alla madre di John, la moglie del capo dei Sassoni, ma era sicuramente morta.

Se fosse stata uccisa da un Britanno, solo il ritorno del figlio perduto avrebbe permesso a Moran di non reclamare vendetta per l’uccisione della moglie.

John non voleva che qualcuno fosse ferito, o peggio, a causa sua.

Sherlock doveva lasciarlo andare.

Per ora.

Era la soluzione migliore per evitare che venisse sparso altro sangue.

John lo aveva capito prima di tutti.

“Addio John.” mormorò Sherlock.

Si spostò e li lasciò passare.

Gli occhi di John bruciavano, ma non poteva piangere.

Era un uomo.

E quella era la sua gente.

Sherlock rimase fermo a guardarli, mentre sparivano all’orizzonte, con il sole che tramontava davanti a loro.

Un sole rosso fuoco.

Rosso come il sangue.

 

 

Non vedendo più John, Sherlock tornò verso il villaggio.

Smontò da cavallo e si precipitò da Mycroft

Il padre si frappose fra i due fratelli:

“Sherlock, non fare cose di cui potresti pentirti. – lo ammonì Wilfred – Tuo fratello ha perso un figlio …”

“La colpa è sua! – urlò Sherlock – Se avesse detto la verità a John, saremmo stati pronti a ricevere i Sassoni e lui non sarebbe andato con loro!”

“Quale verità avrebbe dovuto dire Mycroft a suo figlio?” si intromise, con tono pacato, Eileen.

Sherlock si voltò verso di lei, guardandola come se la madre lo stesse pugnalando alle spalle.

Il sorriso di Eileen era dolce e triste, mentre appoggiava una mano su una guancia del figlio minore:

“Tu non sei genitore, Sherlock. – continuò – È facile, per te, giudicare tuo fratello. Il fatto è che essere genitore è un lavoro che nessuno ti insegna a fare. Come avrebbe potuto spiegare a John che lui non fosse suo padre, quando ogni parte di lui sentiva di essere legato a quel bambino che lui ha allevato come un figlio? Cosa rende qualcuno più genitore di un altro? È l’uomo che ha portato via John ad avere dimostrato di non essere un buon padre, non Mycroft.”

Sherlock emise un verso di disgusto, come se la madre avesse detto qualcosa di tremendamente sbagliato.

Eileen rise sommessamente.

“Tu pensi che tuo fratello sia un pessimo genitore, ma ti garantisco che ne esistono di peggio.”

“Comunque, non finisce qui.” era stato Mycroft a parlare.

Sherlock si girò verso il fratello maggiore e gli vide negli occhi una luce strana.

“Cosa vorresti dire? – chiese interdetto – John è andato via!”

“Mentre gli parlavi, ho ordinato ad un paio di uomini di seguirli, senza farsi vedere. – rispose Mycroft – Quell’uomo … quel Moran … non mi convince. Ha un che di sinistro.”

“E hai lasciato che John andasse via con lui!?” sbottò Sherlock, furioso.

“Tu sei riuscito a fermarlo?” chiese Mycroft al fratello minore, in tono irritato.

Sherlock bofonchiò qualcosa di incomprensibile, che non doveva essere certo un sì.

La sera stava calando.

Sarebbe stata la prima notte senza John.

Con un sospiro, tutti rientrarono nei loro alloggi.

L’unica cosa che rendeva felice Sherlock era che Mycroft non si fosse arreso.

Se il fratello avesse lottato per riavere il figlio, Sherlock lo avrebbe appoggiato in ogni modo possibile.

Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa, pur di riavere John con sé.

 

 

Nel frattempo, John ed i Sassoni erano usciti dai confini del territorio dei Britanni e si erano accampati in un boschetto, nelle vicinanze di un ruscello.

John non sapeva bene come comportarsi, dato che per lui tutti quegli uomini erano solo degli sconosciuti.

Moran si avvicinò a John, che stava sistemando il cavallo per la notte, e lo squadrò con freddezza:

“Così tu sei il piccolo bastardo. – esordì in tono feroce – Tua madre ti ha messo in salvo da me, solo per farsi uccidere dai Britanni. Non posso dire che mi abbiano fatto un favore. Avrei voluto divertirmi con lei, prima di squartarla come quella cagna che era.”

La frase dell’uomo scatenò un coro di risate sguaiate da parte dei suoi uomini.

Il sangue si gelò nelle vene di John.

Ora era fin troppo facile comprendere come quell’uomo non fosse certo suo padre.

“Chi sei tu?” chiese con un filo di voce.

“Un nemico del tuo vero padre.” rispose una voce, proveniente dal fitto degli alberi.

John conosceva quella voce.

“Sherrinford! – esclamò sorpreso – Cosa ci fai qui?”

Sherrinford si portò vicino a John.

Aveva una strana espressione sul viso.

“Quest’uomo è un rivale del tuo padre naturale. – rispose con noncuranza – Moran e tuo padre si stanno contendendo il controllo del territorio confinante con quello dei Britanni. Io ho deciso che Moran mi piaccia di più di tuo padre. Anche perché, Moran ed io abbiamo un fine in comune. Tu hai due padri, mio caro piccolo John, e noi vogliamo farli a pezzi. Entrambi. Quale sistema migliore che farlo distruggendo te?”

Sherrinford si avvicinò a John, per bisbigliargli in un orecchio, in modo che nessuno potesse sentire cosa stesse dicendo:

“Vedi John che ti sei innamorato della persona sbagliata? Dove è ora il tuo prezioso Sherlock? Cosa sta facendo lui per salvarti? Se tu ti fossi legato a me, ora non saresti in questa situazione. Io ti proteggerei sempre, contro tutto e contro tutti. Che ti sia di lezione. Scegli bene con chi stare.”

Aveva appena finito di parlare, che alzò un pugno colpendo John alla tempia, tramortendolo.

“Ora hai un modo per farti consegnare il territorio da Gunnar. – disse Sherrinford rivolto a Moran – Non deludermi, amico mio.”

“Non ti preoccupare. – ghignò Moran – Entrambi otterremo quello che vogliamo. Io il controllo sui Sassoni, tu sui Britanni. Vedrai che andrà tutto secondo i nostri piani.”

 

 

Il villaggio era tranquillo.

Il buio aveva portato tutti all’interno delle proprie abitazioni.

Mycroft era ritto davanti al fuoco e si chiedeva come stesse John.

Un lieve bussare alla porta lo distolse dai suoi pensieri.

“Avanti.” disse, senza voltarsi.

La porta si aprì e si richiuse.

Mycroft sentì dei passi che si avvicinavano a lui.

Continuò a fissare il fuoco.

Sherlock si sedette su uno sgabello, vicino al fuoco.

Rimase in attesa che il fratello dicesse qualcosa, ma Mycroft sembrava intenzionato a proseguire nel proprio mutismo.

“Ti manca John.” constatò Sherlock, con voce malinconica.

“Certo che mi manca mio figlio. – sbottò Mycroft – So che tu pensi che io sia un mostro, ma ho sempre amato John, come se fosse stato carne della mia carne.”

“Lo so.” il tono di Sherlock era sommesso.

Mycroft si girò appena, per lanciargli un’occhiata.

Sherlock non era venuto per litigare.

Sembrava che fosse davvero andato da Mycroft per stargli vicino.

“Scusa. – sospirò il fratello maggiore – Non sei tu il responsabile di questo pasticcio. Hai ragione a dire che sia tutta colpa mia. Avrei dovuto parlare con John e rivelargli la verità. È solo che …”

Mycroft si interruppe, come se non trovasse le parole per esprimere i propri sentimenti.

“È solo che ti sembrava inutile farlo. – terminò Sherlock per lui – Nessuno è mai venuto a cercarlo, perché farlo soffrire inutilmente? John è tuo figlio, qualsiasi cosa dica quel brutto ceffo Sassone. Ora, come facciamo per riportarlo a casa?”

“Non lo so.” ribatté Mycroft in tono cupo.

Nessuno dei due fratelli sapeva cosa dire.

Nella stanza si sentiva solo il crepitare del fuoco.

Improvvisamente vi fu un gran rumore di zoccoli, come di un cavallo al galoppo che venisse fatto arrestare bruscamente davanti all’abitazione di Mycroft.

Ci fu un colpo alla porta, che venne spalancata ed un Britanno agitato entrò precipitosamente:

“John è nei guai! – disse l’uomo senza salutare – E Sherrinford è in combutta con i Sassoni!”

“Maledizione! – ringhiò Mycroft – Raduna più guerrieri che puoi. Andiamo a riprendere mio figlio!”

 

 

John si era ripreso per trovarsi legato mani e piedi.

I Sassoni stavano cenando, ridendo e scherzando fra di loro, intorno al fuoco del campo.

Sherrinford era seduto accanto a John e stava mangiando, indolente.

Sorrise, quando si accorse che John era sveglio:

“Bentornato fra noi, John. – esordì a bassa voce – Spero di non averti fatto troppo male.”

“No.” rispose secco John.

Sherrinford sollevò John per le braccia e lo mise seduto contro una pianta, senza liberarlo.

Prese, con le dita, un pezzo di carne dalla propria ciotola e la mise davanti alla bocca di John:

“Immagino che tu abbia fame.” gli disse, con un sorriso.

John lo fulminò con lo sguardo ed allontanò la bocca dal cibo che Sherrinford gli stava allungando.

Sherrinford non se la prese, scrollò le spalle e si mise in bocca il pezzo di carne:

“In effetti non ti perdi nulla. – ridacchiò – I Sassoni sono dei cuochi veramente scarsi.”

Masticò per qualche minuto in silenzio, osservando John.

“Pensavi davvero che tu e Sherlock foste gli unici a ricordarvi del Paradiso?” domandò in tono sarcastico.

John guardò i Sassoni, poi si girò verso Sherrinford.

“Non negare. – lo ammonì Sherrinford, con tono minaccioso – Mi hai raccontato della Grecia, di come vi siate riconosciuti subito ed abbiate ripreso la vostra relazione, iniziata in Paradiso, come se non fosse mai stata interrotta. Lo hai fatto nel giardino di casa tua, un pomeriggio, davanti ad una tazza di tea, mentre aspettavi, trepidante, che Sherlock tornasse da te.”

“Cosa vuoi da me?” chiese John in tono duro.

“Non lo hai capito?” domandò, quasi con dolcezza, Sherrinford.

John lo fissò per qualche minuto.

“Sherlock mi ha detto che tu sei innamorato di me. – rispose John – Sherlock mi ha spiegato che, secondo lui, tu vorresti prendere il suo posto.”

Sherrinford gettò la scodella in terra con un gesto di rabbia:

“Sherlock mi ha detto … – ripeté facendo il verso a John – Sherlock mi ha spiegato … non sei capace di pensare da solo? È questo, quello che ti fa lui? Pensare e decidere per te? Abbiamo trascorso ore meravigliose insieme, senza l’interferenza di Sherlock. Perché non mi dai una possibilità per dimostrarti che ti posso amare di più e meglio di lui?”

Moran si avvicinò ai due uomini, interrompendo la loro conversazione:

“Cosa succede, amico mio? – domandò in tono divertito – Il piccolo bastardo ti ha fatto arrabbiare? Come potremmo punirlo, per questo affronto? Ci sono tanti modi per insegnare le buone maniere, sai?”

Si accucciò di fianco a John e gli accarezzò una guancia con un dito:

“Mi hanno detto che ti piace fare sesso con gli uomini. – ghignò in tono derisorio – I miei uomini ed io preferiamo le donne, ma ci stavamo chiedendo come fosse metterlo dentro ad un uomo. Potremmo provare con te. Non hai niente da obbiettare, no? Tanto ci sei abituato!”

I Sassoni seduti intorno al fuoco risero di gusto.

“Non mi sembra il caso. – intervenne Sherrinford, in tono gelido – Il piccolo ci serve per ricattare il padre e per farti avere il suo territorio. Se lo danneggi, non credo che lo rivoglia indietro.”

“Tu vuoi davvero restituirlo al padre?” domandò Moran, in tono sorpreso.

“Certo che no! – sbottò Sherrinford – Appena entrambi avremo quello che vorremo, lo uccideremo, come abbiamo previsto. Fino ad allora, però, il piccolo bastardo ci serve integro. Chiaro?”

Moran scrutò Sherrinford, come se stesse cercando di valutare quello che gli aveva detto:

“Lo vuoi tutto per te? – sussurrò in tono lascivo – È per questo che ci hai fatto rapire il ragazzo? Per potertelo fare senza che tuoi fratelli lo sapessero?”

Sherrinford scattò in piedi, furioso:

“Tutto questo piano è mio! – ribatté in tono duro – Tu vuoi le terre sassoni, io voglio vendicarmi di Mycroft. Entrambi possiamo ottenere quello che vogliamo usando questo ragazzo, però ci dobbiamo attenere al mio piano originale!”

Moran si alzò e fronteggiò Sherrinford per qualche secondo:

“Grazie per avermi consegnato il ragazzo. – sibilò il Sassone – Ora, però, non ho più bisogno del tuo aiuto, Britanno.”

Gli occhi di Sherrinford si spalancarono in un’espressione di stupore.

Guardò verso il basso.

Moran aveva infilato un coltello nel ventre di Sherrinford.

Lo affondò fino al manico e lo girò.

Sherrinford alzò gli occhi verso l’uomo che aveva creduto di poter manipolare.

Moran lo fissava con odio e disprezzo:

“Addio, bastardo britanno.” mormorò.

Estrasse il pugnale.

Sherrinford cadde a terra con il viso rivolto al cielo.

Si girò verso John, guardandolo con orrore.

Lui lo voleva solo amare.

Voleva che John lo amasse.

Invece, lo aveva consegnato ai suoi carnefici.

Sherrinford spirò.

 

 

Spalancò gli occhi e si mise a sedere di scatto.

La stanza era in penombra.

“JOHN!” urlò Sherrinford.

“Lui è ancora vivo.” rispose una voce fredda.

Sherrinford si trovò davanti il volto severo di Emmett.

“Abbiamo trasferito la tua abitazione in un’altra zona. – continuò Emmett con lo stesso tono – Ti è proibito avvicinarti a John, quando si trova in Paradiso.”

“Perché?” sibilò Sherrinford.

“Lo chiedi? – domandò Emmett, arrabbiato – Nella tua vita sulla Terra ti sei ricordato di John e Sherlock, sai quanto si amino, eppure hai fatto di tutto per separarli. Pensi che sia sano vivere acconto a loro, quando torneranno qui?”

“Perché John deve essere sempre di Sherlock? – urlò Sherrinford furioso – Anche io ho diritto ad amare chi voglio! Anche io ho diritto di avere il suo amore.”

“John ama Sherlock. – ribatté Emmett, in tono più pacato – Nessuno può farci nulla.”

“Anche io amo John. – insisté Sherrinford – Perché non posso averlo?”

Emmett addolcì appena lo sguardo.

Non potevano cambiare il fatto che John e Sherlock si amassero.

Allo stesso tempo, però, non potevano nemmeno impedire a Sherrinford di essere innamorato di John.

“Mi dispiace. – sospirò Emmett – Sai anche tu che John e Sherlock ricordano tutte le vite che vivono. Fino a quando sarà così, non ci sarà modo che John si innamori di qualcun altro.”

“Cancellategli la memoria e fate in modo che ami me! – supplicò Sherrinford – Anche solo per una vita.”

“Non c’è motivo per farlo.” ribatté Emmett in tono deciso, per porre fine alla discussione.

Sherrinford scese dal lettino con un’espressione furiosa:

“So che Sherlock è il tuo preferito. – sibilò – Il geniale Sherlock, il fiore all’occhiello del mondo delle anime! In realtà non è altro che un gradasso, pomposo ed insopportabile. Se non fosse per John, che ne smussa il pessimo carattere, nessuno lo sopporterebbe. Eppure lo trattate con i guanti, gli concedete tutto quello che vuole, senza pensare che anche gli altri abbiano diritto allo stesso trattamento!”

“John non è una cosa che abbiamo concesso a Sherlock come premio per le sue buone prestazioni! – sbottò Emmett, di nuovo irritato – John si è innamorato di Sherlock senza che nessuno lo programmasse o lo prevedesse. Il loro rapporto è fuori da ogni schema e non è stato pianificato. John non è costretto ad amare Sherlock. John ama Sherlock di sua spontanea volontà.”

“Ti dimostrerò che ti sbagli. – lo sfidò Sherrinford – Io avrò John tutto per me. Sarà lui stesso a consegnarsi a me. Non so come e non so quando, ma riuscirò a portarlo via a Sherlock, anche solo per una vita. E tu non potrai farci nulla.”

“Mi stai minacciando?” domandò Emmett in tono gelido.

Sherrinford inarcò le labbra in un lieve sorriso enigmatico:

“Non oserei mai minacciarti, Emmett. – disse in tono mellifluo – Ti sto solo avvisando di quello che accadrà. Ho tanto tempo per elaborare e portare a termine il mio piano. Impediscimelo, se puoi.”

Sherrinford se ne andò.

Emmett lo seguì con lo sguardo.

Sapeva che Sherrinford avrebbe ancora fatto irruzione nelle vite di John e Sherlock.

Sperò che desistesse dal suo proposito, ma lo aveva visto così deciso che dubitava molto che si arrendesse.

 

 

John guardò Sherrinford cadere a terra.

Vide lo sguardo dell’uomo, che aveva sempre chiamato zio, spegnersi lentamente.

Alzò gli occhi su Moran, che lo guardava con un sorriso soddisfatto:

“Ora possiamo divertirci.” disse in tono colloquiale.

Si avvicinò a John e lo sollevò di peso, costringendolo ad appoggiare la schiena all’albero.

Moran sollevò la lama del pugnale con cui aveva ucciso Sherrinford e la mise davanti agli occhi di John:

“Lo vedi il sangue del Britanno? – chiese con tono basso – Mi pregherai di farti fare la stessa fine. Non mi sono potuto divertire con tua madre. Ora lo farò con te.”

Appoggiò la lama alla gola di John.

Con la mano libera, aprì la propria cintura dei pantaloni.

John fissava Moran negli occhi e sperò che non vi leggesse la paura che stava provando.

Improvvisamente, si udì un ringhio profondo:

“Lascia stare John!”

Sherlock spuntò dal folto degli alberi e si avventò su Moran.

Il Sassone si girò per fronteggiare il Britanno, mentre John si faceva scivolare contro l’albero per mettersi fuori pericolo.

Sherlock e Moran si affrontarono in un combattimento rapido, ma furioso, mentre Mycroft, con alcuni altri uomini, usciva urlando dal bosco, aggredendo i Sassoni che erano ancora accanto al fuoco.

Presi di sorpresa ed in inferiorità numerica, i Sassoni non resistettero a lungo.

Moran cadde al suolo, colpito al cuore da Sherlock.

Gli altri Sassoni lo seguirono in breve tempo.

Mycroft si precipitò da John e lo sollevò, abbracciandolo.

John sorrise a Sherlock, che sembrava impaziente di prendere il posto del fratello.

Mycroft allontanò John da sé, tenendolo saldamente per le spalle e lo studiò per controllare che non fosse ferito.

“Stai bene.” constatò infine, con un sospiro di sollievo.

“Sto bene. – confermò John – Qualcuno potrebbe slegarmi?”

“No.” rispose Mycroft.

“No?” chiesero John e Sherlock all’unisono, fissando Mycroft in modo sbigottito.

“Non ti slegherò fino a quando non avrai ascoltato tutto quello che ho da dirti.” disse Mycroft in tono deciso.

“Non mi sembra un’idea brillante.” obbiettò Sherlock.

Mycroft si girò appena a guardare il fratello minore, ma fu abbastanza per gratificarlo con un’occhiata truce:

“Carica il corpo di Sherrinford su un cavallo e torna al villaggio con gli uomini. – ordinò in tono secco – Noi torniamo appena abbiamo terminato di parlare.”

Sherlock stava per ribattere, ma vide un cenno di assenso da parte di John.

Sherlock gli sorrise, contento.

Evidentemente John aveva deciso di ascoltare quello che aveva da dirgli il padre.

 

 

Quando Sherlock e gli altri uomini si allontanarono a cavallo, Mycroft e John rimasero soli.

“Devo anche imbavagliarti o mi ascolterai senza interrompermi?”

“Ti ascolterei anche se mi slegassi. – ribatté John in tono secco – Non ho intenzione di scappare.”

Mycroft lo scrutò a fondo, poi prese un coltello e tagliò le corde che legavano John mani e piedi.

John si sfregò i polsi.

“Andiamo vicino al fuoco?” domandò Mycroft con tono dolce.

John assentì.

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche tempo.

John in attesa che il padre dicesse qualcosa.

Mycroft che riordinava le idee.

“Voglio raccontarti tutto. – disse infine – Ti dirò quello che è successo dal giorno in cui ti ho tenuto in braccio per la prima volta. Poi, deciderai cosa fare. Sei un uomo adulto, John. Spetta a te prendere le tue decisioni.”

John fissò lo sguardo negli occhi del padre ed ascoltò senza mai interromperlo.

Mycroft parlò con voce tranquilla, sorridendo ad alcuni ricordi e diventando serio ad altri.

Quando ebbe finito di parlare, nella piccola radura si sentivano solo i versi degli animali notturni ed il crepitare del fuoco.

John spostò lo sguardo verso le fiamme.

Non sapeva cosa pensare.

Quell’uomo non era suo padre, eppure non avrebbe potuto definirlo in altro modo.

Mycroft lasciò che John riflettesse per qualche minuto, poi riprese a parlare.

“Per me, sei stato mio figlio dal primo istante in cui ti ho preso in braccio e mi hai appoggiato il tuo piccolo braccio al collo. – disse con voce stranamente tenera – Se avessi avuto un figlio veramente mio, non avrei mai potuto amarlo più di quanto abbia amato te.”

“Lo so. – sussurrò John – è solo che …”

Si fermò.

Cosa doveva dire?

Quanto avrebbe sofferto Mycroft per quello che stava per chiedergli?

“Vorrei conoscere l’altro mio padre. Capisci?” disse infine.

Mycroft assentì.

Era normale che John volesse mettersi in contatto con quell’uomo.

“Ora che sappiamo chi sia e dove si trovi, ti accompagnerò io stesso da lui.” rispose in tono deciso.

John gli sorrise:

“Grazie … padre.” sussurrò.

Mycroft ricambiò il sorriso.

“Mi dispiace.” Aggiunse John, in tono contrito.

“Di cosa?” chiese Mycroft.

“Mi dispiace averti dato il pugno. – spiegò John – Ero arrabbiato. Ho agito da stupido, lo so, ma …”

“Diciamo che me lo sono meritato. – lo interruppe Mycroft – Forse. Per stavolta farò finta di nulla, ma, se capita di nuovo, mi levo ancora la cintura.”

John sorrise.

“Me ne ricorderò.” Promise.

Rimasero ancora per qualche tempo in silenzio, ad ascoltare i suoni del bosco ed il crepitare del fuoco.

Non avevano bisogno di altre parole.

Era notte fonda quando tornarono al villaggio.

 

 

Mycroft, John e Sherlock decisero di non rivelare ad Eileen e Wilfred che Sherrinford avesse tradito la sua gente.

I due anziani genitori avevano perso un figlio, non sembrava loro necessario aggiungere dolore al dolore.

Le esequie si svolsero al tramonto, con il corpo che bruciava su una pira, mentre il sole calava all’orizzonte, tingendo il cielo e le nuvole di tante sfumature di rosso, arancione e giallo.

Mentre tornavano verso il villaggio, John e Sherlock si separarono dai parenti per poter parlare.

“Sherrinford si ricordava del Paradiso, come noi.” disse John in tono teso.

“Quindi si ricordava di essere innamorato di te.” constatò Sherlock.

“Sì. – rispose John – Ha cercato di farmi credere che con lui sarei stato più al sicuro.”

Sherlock si fermò e guardò John:

“Ti ha convinto? – chiese, leggermente preoccupato – Vivere con me può essere pericoloso. Forse tu preferiresti una vita più tranquilla.”

John si voltò verso Sherlock ed inclinò la testa di lato.

Nei suoi occhi c’era un sorriso curioso:

“Davvero pensi che mi piaccia la vita tranquilla e sedentaria? – domandò divertito – Cosa devo fare per convincerti che amo solo te e che mi va bene qualsiasi cosa ci capiti, perché l’importante è che stiamo insieme?”

Sherlock lo studiò serio per qualche secondo, fece un passo avanti e circondò i fianchi di John con le braccia:

“Baciami.” sussurrò, con voce bassissima e roca.

John scosse leggermente la testa.

Appoggiò le proprie labbra a quelle di Sherlock e le schiuse, in un bacio che voleva dire amore eterno.

 

 

Trascorsero alcuni giorni, prima che Mycroft e John fossero pronti per partire per il villaggio dei Sassoni.

“Porta con te dei guerrieri. – aveva suggerito Wilfred – Non voglio perdere un altro figlio e mio nipote.”

“No, padre. – aveva dissentito Mycroft – Sembrerebbe un’aggressione. Io voglio che questa sia una ricongiunzione.”

Eileen aveva abbracciato entrambi:

“State attenti e tornate a casa presto.” si era raccomandata, stringendo John forte a sé.

I due uomini erano saliti a cavallo e stavano per partire, quando Sherlock li raggiunse.

Anche lui era a cavallo.

Mycroft gli lanciò un’occhiata esasperata:

“Mi sembrava che ne avessimo già parlato! – sbottò irritato – Tu non devi venire!”

“Senza di me vi perdereste. – ribatté Sherlock, scrollando le spalle – Io voglio essere sicuro che torniate a casa.”

Sherlock aveva appena finito di parlare, che un uomo arrivò a cavallo di corsa:

“Ci sono dei Sassoni al confine che vogliono parlare. – riferì – Uno di loro dice di essere Gunnar, il padre di John. ”

Sherlock sorrise a John:

“Sei decisamente un uomo molto desiderato.” Disse con un tono malizioso.

“Forse anche troppo!” sospirò John.

“Scortateli al villaggio.” Ordinò Wilfred.

Mycroft lo guardò sorpreso.

“Stavolta parlerò io con quell’uomo. – continuò l’anziano uomo – Se quel Sassone pensa di venire qui e portarsi via il mio unico nipote, dovrà passare sui cadaveri di tutti noi!”

John fissò il vecchio capo con affettuosa riconoscenza.

Loro erano sempre stati la sua famiglia e sempre lo sarebbero stati, chiunque fosse il suo padre naturale.

 

 

Il piccolo gruppo di Sassoni arrivò poche ore dopo.

Wilfred aveva fatto preparare una tavolata con della selvaggina e della birra.

“Sono Wilfred, il capo del villaggio. Se venite in pace, siete i benvenuti.” Li accolse il vecchio capo.

“Sono Gunnar dei Sassoni. – rispose un uomo biondo, non troppo alto, che aveva circa l’età di Mycroft – Sono a capo di un piccolo villaggio sassone che si trova a tre giorni di distanza dal vostro.”

“Scendete da cavallo ed unitevi alla nostra cena. – propose Wilfred – Immagino che abbiate fame. Così potrete raccontarci cosa vi abbia spinti a venire a trovarci.”

Gunnar scese da cavallo.

Per quanto tentasse di sembrare indifferente, continuava a fissare John, che si trovava appena dietro a Mycroft.

Si sedettero intorno alla tavolata.

Wilfred al centro, con a destra Gunnar ed a sinistra Eileen.

Alla destra di Gunnar si era seduto Mycroft, con accanto John.

Sherlock era dovuto andare alla sinistra di Eileen.

Gli altri sassoni, erano stati fatti accomodare alternati a dei britanni.

La conversazione procedeva su argomenti generali, come il tempo, i raccolti, la caccia e la pesca.

Gunnar parlava con Wilfred, ma lanciava sempre qualche occhiata a John.

“Cosa vi ha spinti a venire nelle nostre terre?” chiese Wilfred.

Gunnar esitò qualche istante:

“Sedici primavere fa, mia moglie stava fuggendo da un mio rivale. – rispose con una traccia d’ansia nella voce – Era su un carro e con lei c’era mio figlio. Johannes.”

“Sedici primavere fa abbiamo trovato un carro distrutto ed una donna morta. – intervenne Mycroft – C’era un bambino, con la donna. Il piccolo non parlava. Non sapevamo a chi chiedere notizie della donna, così io ho adottato l’infante. Ora siede qui alla mia destra. Mio figlio John.”

Gunnar fissò John, che lo guardava curioso.

“Hai gli occhi di tua madre. – disse commosso – Ti ho cercato tanto, ma pensavo che Moran ti avesse ucciso. Poi, solo qualche luna fa, ho sentito parlare di uno strano britanno biondo. Allora ho iniziato a sperare che fossi tu. È stato difficile capire in quale villaggio potessi trovarti. Non volevo che Moran potesse arrivare a te prima di me.”

“Lo ha fatto. – lo informò Mycroft – Però lo abbiamo eliminato, insieme ai suoi uomini. Ha tentato di rapire mio figlio ed ha ucciso mio fratello. Spero che questo non causi problemi fra le nostre genti.”

“Assolutamente no! – ribatté Gunnar con veemenza – Moran era un mio nemico. Erano anni che tentava di cacciarmi della terra che occupo con la mia gente. Noi siamo un piccolo gruppo, quindi ci troviamo in difficoltà, quando dobbiamo difenderci da uomini aggressivi come Moran.”

“Potremmo allearci. – propose Wilfred – Anche noi siamo un piccolo gruppo. Uniti, potremmo difenderci molto meglio che da soli. In fin dei conti, qualcosa che ci unisce lo abbiamo già. John è figlio tuo, ma è anche figlio di mio figlio. Non puoi pretendere di separare un padre da un figlio, ma potresti venire a vivere in questo villaggio con la tua gente. In questo modo, potrai stare vicino a John e potrete imparare a conoscervi. Cosa ne pensi?”

“Per me sarebbe perfetto. – rispose Gunnar – Tu, John, saresti d’accordo?”

John guardò il Sassone.

Nel profondo della sua anima sentiva che una parte di lui riconosceva quell’uomo.

Gli sembrava di ricordare quegli occhi che gli sorridevano.

Quelle braccia che lo proteggevano.

“Mi piacerebbe conoscere meglio la mia gente. – rispose con tono dolce – Penso che sarà bello avere un altro padre.”

“Non ci vuole molto perché sia meglio di quello che hai ora!” sogghignò Sherlock, sarcastico.

Mycroft lo fulminò con lo sguardo, ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa, Sherlock continuò:

“Avresti qualcosa in contrario a sapere che tuo figlio sia innamorato di un uomo?” domandò in tono serio.

“No. – rispose Gunnar – Tra la nostra gente non sono biasimati gli uomini che amano gli uomini. Sono considerati un po’ strani, perché tutti gli uomini preferiscono le donne, ma nessuno pensa che non si possa. Amare è sempre positivo. Se due persone provano questo sentimento, non importa che siano un uomo ed una donna o due uomini. L’amore non è mai contro natura.”

“Mi piaci! – approvò Sherlock – Decisamente un uomo illuminato, a differenza di qualcun altro. Io sono Sherlock, sono il figlio minore di Wilfred, il fratello minore di Mycroft e l’amore maggiore di John.”

Gunnar lo fissò interdetto, mentre Mycroft sospirava esasperato e John rideva di cuore.

“Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?” chiese Sherlock, con finta innocenza.

John si alzò, andò da Sherlock e lo baciò dolcemente sulle labbra:

“Direi che non hai detto nulla che non sia giusto.” Sussurrò.

“Tutto qui? – si lamentò Sherlock, in tono petulante – Solo un piccolissimo bacio?”

“Anche troppo!” disse Mycroft, in tono gelido.

Sherlock sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo, in modo melodrammatico.

John si voltò verso Gunnar, sorridendo felice:

“Fa sempre così, ma io lo amo perché è unico e meraviglioso.”

“Sarà un piacere imparare a conoscerlo.” Disse Gunnar con un cenno del capo.

 

 

Quella sera fu l’inizio di una nuova era per i due piccoli villaggi.

I Sassoni si trasferirono a vivere presso i Britanni.

I giovani impararono a conoscersi, si innamorarono e si sposarono, facendo di due popoli un unico popolo.

Tutto era iniziato con Mycroft che aveva adottato John e con Sherlock che se ne era innamorato.

I due fratelli avevano dimostrato che non era necessario che Sassoni e Britanni fossero nemici.

Avevano dimostrato che l’amore poteva unire quello che la guerra divideva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco arrivata la fine della settima parte!  
> La prossima parte sarà sì in epoca storica, ma sarà la rivisitazione di un romanzo famoso.  
> Aspetto i vostri commenti su questa parte.  
> A lunedì!  
> Ciao!


End file.
